fanrafandomcom-20200213-history
Druid Epic 1.5
Checklists: * By Rivenvale * By Qwenya Reference Guide: * By Suva (in Word / .doc format) NOTE: SOME SPAWNS REQUIRE EITHER THE FIRST EPIC OR THE SEED OF WRATH QUEST, IN FACT, I WOULD SAY TO HAVE EITHER OF THESE ITEMS FIRST BEFORE STARTING THIS QUEST. Staff of Living Brambles Staff of Living Brambles MAGIC ITEM LORE ITEM NO TRADE Slot: PRIMARY Charges: Unlimited Skill: 1H Blunt Atk Delay: 31 DMG: 34 Dmg Bonus: 15 AC: 10 DEX: +30 STA: +20 CHA: +20 WIS: +30 HP: +195 MANA: +195 SV FIRE: +20 SV COLD: +20 SV MAGIC: +20 DoT Shielding: +2% Required level of 65. Effect: Nature's Blight (Any Slot/Can Equip, Casting Time: 0.8) Recast Delay: 360 seconds, Recast Type: 6 Focus: Silence of the Snake WT: 2.1 Size: MEDIUM Class: DRU Race: HUM ELF HEF HFL Slot 1, Type 4 Slot 2, Type 8 Effect: Nature's Blight Diffuses your target's mystic protection, allowing direct damage spells to do more damage to them. Focus Effect: Silence of the Snake Causes creatures to be less hateful to any heal or damage spell that you cast. The Seed Of Wrath: Walkthrough for those that don't have Epic 1.0 (this is only for those that do not have epic 1.0, those that can skip it) The Seed of Wrath mini quest is 90% confirmed that is the part you skip if you have epic 1.0. again: YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS PART IF YOU HAVE YOUR NATURE WALKER'S SCIMITAR Step By Step: 1) Forage the Redwood Seed in Plane of Growth. If you're KoS just kite mobs with FoE while smashing Forage button, after you get it exodus. It's kinda rare. 2) Unkempt Seed Rituals is a book dropped by Chetari Hoarders and Chetari Packrats near Zlandicar cave in Dragon's Necropolis. Some of them summon. They are easily soloable though, the hard part is getting there. 3) Give the Seed to Derrick Goodroot in Jaggedpine Forest. He will ask for the Unkempt Seed Rituals. Hand it in. He will ask for a "noble's heart", some "magical earth" and some "loam" 4) The Loam can be obtained by foraging in Innothule Swamp, the name is Earthy Loam. The Empowered Earth can be dropped by "A Controlled Earth Churner" in Barindu. The golems near the cornfields are PHs. 5) The heart is obtained by talking to Billitk the Unkempt in Plane of Storms. He is located near zone out in the caves. Ask him for the story about a noble giant. The giant is named Corrupted Volaas and he should spawn within the hour at most. Easy to solo with a charmed Lorok, and pray it doesnt break. You loot Corrupted Storm Giant Heart from him. 6) Take this heart to Derrick in JP. He will give you a Cleansing Bowl. Combine "pure rain water" (foraged in Plane of Storms) with the Corrupted Storm Giant heart. You will receive a Storm Giant Heart. 7) Combine this heart with Earthy Loam, Empowered Earth and Redwood Seed in the pot he gives you at the start. You will receive a Seed of Wrath. Give this to Derrick and you're done. First Part - The Rathe Mountains Forage To start the epic quest 1.5/2.0 you must first forage Sickly Maiden's Hair in Rathe Mountains. The forage is semi-rare. After you get it then go to Althele in East Karana and give them to her, she will give you a Tuft of Sickly Maiden's Hair. Take this to Niera Farbreeze in Surefall Glade as indicated, give it to her and she will give you a Waterproof Collector's Bag. NOTE: IF YOU ARE KOS TO ALTHELE, SHE WON'T AGRO YOU... YOU CAN DO THE QUEST ANYWAY. Second Part - The Pesky Bloodgill Foragers The first item that you can get (keep in mind you can do the collection in any order) is the Handful of Diseased Maiden’s Hair. This can be obtained by camping the 3 Bloodgill Foragers in Lake of Ill Omen. They pop under the Dome structure, to be able to swim under it find the South East part of the structure and in the bottom of it there will be a small crevice in which you can swim in. This is a triggered pop made by a druid zoning in with the waterproof collection bag. They are all unsnareable/unrootable. They hit for 10 damage max, and have a lot of HP. The best strategy to them, even if they are easy enough, is to pull them to the shore. Make sure you have max Damage Shield on so you can kill it faster. If they have been killed previously, you will have to wait a bit on repop. Aprox time is 100 minutes. They will not repop unless a druid is in zone (undetermined if that druid must have the satchel or not). Third Part - The Goblin Event Bag of Diseased Maiden's Hair can be obtained by doing the Goblin Hide n' Seek event in Frontier Mountains. First, you need to make a Poor Goblin Disguise, and Master (100 skill) Goblin language. The Goblin disguise: The goblin disguise is not tradeable Green Body Paint: brewing Emerald Leaves (foraged in EJ) + Cactus Pulp (foraged in North Ro) + Lichenclover (foraged in FM, Field of Bone, FV or looted from FM mobs) + 1 Water Flask. Requieres >41 Brewing skill. After the Body paint is done... Combine it with: 2x Copper Armband + Carved Wooden Mask + Goblin Lioncloths + Green Goblin Skin in a Loom or a Tailoring Kit. These items can drop of any goblin in FM or Drag. Requirement for the Disguise is unknown, but you need some skill. The fastest way to learn to Goblin Language is to group with a friend and spam each other with goblin. It also helps if the other person is better at it than you. You cannot learn languages by sending tells or being in a channel, you only can learn languages by grouping with someone. After this is completed head over to the entrance of Droga in Frontier Mountains. Wait till it’s nightfall at 7pm in EQ time, then click the Poor Goblin Disguise which will “disguise” you (it gives you no Goblin form). Immediately, say “start the contest” in /say and in Goblin language. You will get a zonewide emote if you did it right and the contest will start. After a few minutes a bunch of Goblin Seekers, King Dronan and a few goblin named will pop. They will run a scripted event about a hide n’ seek game. After the King indicates that the contest has begun, a Goblin Hiders will pop. The transition between dialog can take a FEW MINUTES. Also, goblins still attack you even with the illusion on, so travel invis. Now, there’s a trick to finding the real one. I did it this way: simply track one, and when it changes direction (shadowstep) in your track keep going the way you were tracking it before. Stay close to the Giant Fort. Eventually you will find one. They hit for 200 more or less, they are rootable and snareable. Fourth Part – The Trigger Fish and Othmir This part of the quest starts in Cobalt Scar at one of the Othmir named Blumblum. If you have good faction you can hail him: Quote: Blumblum Swigwater (pos 235, neg 1480) Blumblum Swigwater judges you amiably -- You could probably win this fight. You say, 'Hail, Blumblum Swigwater' Blumblum Swigwater says 'I am very busy. Thank you for taking the time to speak to me, stranger, but I have no time for talk right now. I'm afraid that your business can not be urgent enough.' You say, 'what is the problem' Blumblum Swigwater says 'I appreciate your warm concern strange one, but the Othmir will handle this ourselves. I am certain that it would be below you to take on such troubles, especially when I have only a paltry few sentences of information to trade for it. That is, unless this is seems like a deal to you, for who am I to judge such a noble, if unusually depilated, creature such as yourself.' You say, 'what fair deal' Blumblum Swigwater eyes light up and he smiles warmly. 'Such a kind offer! As you may know, we Othmir are exceptional carvers, though it is at brewing that we excel. Our carvings are made from many things, but most commonly of the gruesome teeth of those disgusting Ulthork. We create these beautiful carvings in tribute to our lord Prexus. Turning the ugly teeth of our enemies into items of worship provides several layers of irony and amusement that we can not resist. You say, 'what carving' Blumblum Swigwater says 'The Ulthork raid our homes when they become desperate. We always push them back, of course. But lately there has been one of there kind that is unusually powerful and he has managed to breach our defenses by force or trickery. They steal food and kill our young, as they always do. This one, though, is unusual in that he has taken one of our carvings. This concerns us, for we had not thought the beasts smart enough to recognize the irony in what we have done with their tusks. Our concern is that this one may be able to recognize the carving for what it is and will use it to incite his people to be more trouble that they usually are. If you can recover that carving as evidence that this beastly Ulthork is dispensed with, I will gladly share with you what we have seen of sickness in our waters.' (Thanks to Gamli for the script) This Carved Prexus Totem drops from the Ulthork Raider in Easter Wastes. He pops after a while really close to Icefang’s hut in the South West part of the zone where most of the walruses are. He wanders in that area with 2 friends Ulthork Manowars. This is a triggered pop made by a druid zoning in with the Waterproof Collection Bag He hits for 690 dmg max, summons and has more hp than a normal Ulthork. His adds are really easy, and doesn’t summon, they are more like regular Ulthork Manowars. They all are rootable and snareable. Don’t try him alone unless you are REALLY sure you can take that kind of damage. The Totem drop is Semi-Rare drop. That means he won’t always drop it. His respawn time is approximately 110 minutes if it was killed recently, and there must be a druid in zone to activate the trigger (by the druid’s mere presence). After you get this totem, give it to Blumblum, then say “What Small Fish”. Then say “what rumors” to hear more about the illness. After you say this, he will give you a A Small Trigger Fish. Quote: Give Carved Prexus Totem to Blumlum Blumblum Swigwater says 'Wonderful! You are indeed a creature of your word. Not only have you defeated an enemy of the Othmir, but you have returned to us this most precious statue. I thank you. It is unfortunate that the only thing I have to give you in return is some information and a small fish.' You receive: Small Trigger Fish Item Lore: Small, brightly colored fish. You say, 'what rumors' Blumblum Swigwater says 'I hate to repeat such rudeness, but as you insist. Some of my people witnessed a hairless-one swimming from the grotto just before the first sickness was seen. Of course many of your people come swimming out of the grotto, so I would give it little thought. Some of my people have decided that it must have been that hairless swimmer that cause the illness. They say, and forgive me for repeating this, that the skin of your people is poison in the water, that you expose it because it defends you in such ways. Obvious foolishness, I apologize for repeating it.' Go to Abysmal Sea and buy a Gutting Knife. A merchant named Tasec Dreeng who is pretty close to the bank (the room just across the bank room) can sell it to you. Since nobody sells Tackle Boxes in Abysmal you will have to go somewhere else and buy one. You can find one in Natimbi at the fishing vendor or in PoK. After you get one, combine the Small Trigger Fish and the Gutting Knife in the tackle box (Fishing Skill 10 (?) is required – there is a restriction) and you will receive Soggy Maiden’s Hair! NOTE: IF YOU’RE KOS to Othmir you can do the following: 1) Harmony the entire camp, and do hand ins. Blumblum will not agro even if you’re max KOS. 2) Pull Blumblum out, and root him out of range of the other Othmir, then succor or exodus. 3) Or just go in and do the hand ins while getting hit. Fifth Part – The Partially Digested Evidence Head to the RM Zone in at Feerrott and use any wolf form spell on you. Sit there for a bit (approximately 20 minutes). Bouncer Flerb will spawn. Go after him and hail him. You will receive Hung of Alligator Scales and some humorous text. (he agros you after but doesn't hit hard, after a while he just runs away). He will tell you valuable information that he threw the guy that was carrying the Maiden’s Hair into the river. Quote: You say, 'Hail, Bouncer Flerb' Bouncer Flerb says 'A wolfy! Oh, me so excited! I never get to talk to wolfy before. Why you here? You hungry? I bet you want food, but me no have food for wolfy. What do wolfy eat? You eat meat, I bet. Not plants. Nobody eat plants.' The ogre breaks into a frightful laughter. 'Sorry, but I just remember dat guy I bounce little while ago wit da grass in his pants! Funny. Me find him coming out of da mountains so me bounce him into da river. Greenbloods eat him already, prolly, so you no get to.' More grotesque giggling from the monstrosity. 'Grass in his pants!' Bouncer Flerb says 'Here wolfy, try dis. It good! Flerb eat most of it before, but rest still crunchy and smelly.' You receive: Hunk of Alligator Scales Item Lore: Matted with filth and flesh. Go to Neria Farbreeze in Surefall Glade and give her the scales. Quote: Niera Farbreeze says 'You say that this Bouncer told you that he'd thrown someone in the river with grass in his pants? How very strange. You should search the river, see if you can find anything, though I don't know how you could expect to find anything in that mess. Hmm... these scales give me an idea.' You receive: Cleaned Alligator Scales Item Lore: Several shiny scales from a Feerrott alligator. You say, 'what idea' Niera Farbreeze says 'Well, you could enlist the aid of the animals. Unfortunately, you can't get a lot of useful information out of a fish or a bird in normal circumstances. There might be a way, however, to get some very specific information. There is lore that suggests that a simple charm can be made that will allow you to know the thoughts of a befriended animal, but only about a particular subject. You need four things, magical clay, a body part from the animal you wish to befriend, something on the subject that you wish to know about and some water. You also need to use a kiln, so I hope you are a talented potter. Now, this only works on the animal from which the body part is taken or one of its direct descendents. You may have to try a lot of animals to find the right one.' Niera Farbreeze says 'You already have a body part from an alligator in Feerrott. There is magical clay to be found in Taelosia, from what I hear. All you need then is something to focus the animal's mind on. Food is probably the best thing. Gators eat just about anything, so there's a chance you can find one that knows where that intruder with the grass ended up if you can get an alligator to tell you where it's eaten. I'd suggest a good slab of the best piranha meat you can find. It's worth a try. At this point any help would be good. I've been looking at this disease and it is nasty in a subtle way. It barely infects the plants, causes them little harm, but it spreads quickly. So quickly, in fact, that it must be magical. We need more information to stop it.' Go to Cazic Thule. You'll need a few friends for this camp if you’re not properly equipped, otherwise you can tank them if single (heal yourself – they SUMMON). They are also hard to pull once you kill the 3 close to where you drop. From zone in, go out on the yard, turn around facing south, go up the ladder, in the door, down there till you find a water hole, swim down to bottom. Kill the piranhas here. Loot Piranha Meat Item Lore: Piranha Meat. Buy Chunk of Broken Taelosian Stone Worker or Clump of Refined Taelosian Clay in bazaar If you cant find Clump of Refined Taelosian Clay, get Chunk of Broken Taelosian Stone Worker, go to Abysmal Sea, hand it in to Malkidiv U`Yciunuz to receive Clump of Refined Taelosian Clay. Combine in a Kiln: Clump of Refined Taelosian Clay Piranha Meat Cleaned Alligator Scales Water Flask Result: Feerrott Alligator Charm (triv <172, Req Skill ~ +/-100, may be no-fail) Item Lore: Smooth clay wraps around the aged alligator scales. In Feerrott, equip the Feerrott Alligator Charm. Charm (ANY CHARM WILL DO – you don’t need DC for this) 'a swamp alligator', walk with it to under the bridge north of CT zone in (around loc -480, -115) Your Alligator will emote: In yellow text: Must go! Not safe! In yellow text: You sense your alligator ally panic. He thrashes about in conflict, his desire to aid you conflicting with a tremendous fear. Seconds later the creature dies from the shock. Swamp Terror spawns at loc Neg400, neg100 right under the fallen pillar (thanks Ghesta), lv68 mob with same model as old school tentacle terror. SUMMONS, UNSNAREABLE (this was changed recently). The respawn time is 110 minutes exactly if it was killed before (thanks for confirmation again Ghesta). And again, a druid must be in zone to be activated (unconfirmed if you need the satchel). Drops: Partially Digested Maiden's Hair, Item Lore: Partially Digested Maiden's Hair Mangled Head, Item Lore: A partially digested head. Combine in Waterproof Collection Bag: Partially Digested Maiden's Hair Handful of Diseased Maiden's Hair Bag of Diseased Maiden's Hair Soggy Maiden's Hair Result: Sealed Collection Bag Item Lore: Made from thickly woven reeds. Go to Surefall Glade Give Sealed Collection Bag to Niera Farbreeze Quote: Niera Farbreeze examines the contents of the bag. She also asks you about where you found each item. Your answers bring a puzzled look to her face. 'There does not appear to be any rhyme or reason to the locations where you found these. The stories you tell me indicate that these plants were introduced artificially to the environment. I will pass the samples on to others, they will be very useful, thank you for your help. I am, however, more interested in finding out who did this. Take this and wrap up that disgusting head that you said you found with one of the specimens then give it to me. I want to look at it. You receive: Wash Cloth Item Lore: Wash Cloth Combine Mangled Head in Wash Cloth You receive Wrapped Mangled Head Item Lore: Wrapped Mangled Head Give Wrapped Mangled Head to Niera Farbreeze Quote: Niera Farbreeze examines the head. 'You say that this might belong to one of those that is involved in all of this? Even if we had seen this person before we'd never be able to recognize it. I don't know how you'll be able to get any information from that, but it's our only clue. See if you can find a way to learn the identity of that head, but first I need you to learn as much as you can about diseases of the skin. Others have come up with some useful information about diseases of the mind and we need your research to put this puzzle together. You recieve Mangled Head (2 slot medium size container) Item Lore: A partially digested head. PARTS 3, 4 AND 5 CAN BE DONE IN ANY ORDER YOU LIKE Sixth Part – The Lost Book Head to Plane of Knowledge and look for Gravelady Beddia. She’s at loc neg856, pos362 in the evil side of PoK. Hail her. Quote: You say, 'Hail, Gravelady Beddia' Gravelady Beddia says 'Hail seeker of knowledge. There is much to be learned here in New Tanaan of the dark gods of Norrath. I have been searching the great library for tomes pertaining to my patron Bertoxxulous, the Plague Lord and made some interesting finds. If you wish to study the tomes I have uncovered you may borrow them and they will be returned to me by the magic of New Tanaan when you are through.' You say, 'what diseases' (this confirms it’s for our epic) You say, 'what diseases of the skin' Gravelady Beddia says 'I know much about such things, but what would you want such knowledge for? I can only surmise that your goals would not be such that I would approve of them. You would have to be willing to sacrifice something, get me something precious, in order to get any such information from me.' You say, 'what sacrifice' Gravelady Beddia says 'Hmmm... since you seem to be a creature of the woods, perhaps you can get something for me that I've wanted to read for a long time. There is a story of a battle between the God of Dribbles and the Lord of Plagues. We call this battle The Corruption of Night. I don't know what you people call it, but I know you must have a text concerning it. Bring me that text and I shall give you something that you probably should not have.' Head to Plane of Knowledge and go into the library. Find Pathfinder Arelat. (You can use the CTRL + F find feature but click off the box under it that says “only show destinations i can use”). Quote: You say, 'Hail, Pathfinder Arelat' Pathfinder Arelat says 'Welcome to New Tanaan, friend, and know us as neither friend nor foe. We are your allies in knowledge and shall guide you wherever we are able. Each citizen of New Tanaan, be them a child of the gods or a creature of the natural wilds, has come forward in these times to offer their wisdom and guidance unto you in any way possible. I traveled Norrath once as a pathfinder of Karana, but my fate would eventually call me here where I progressed beyond my mortal limits. Though you have some time left in you before such possibilities are open to you, perhaps the spells I have penned from memory of my service to Norrath will come to be of some use.' You say, 'what corruption of the night' Pathfinder Arelat raises an eyebrow. 'Now where did you hear that name?' He looks intently at you for a moment. 'You've been talking to Beddia. She's been trying to get a copy of that text for a long time. I've been careful not to let her get one, if only for the principle of the thing. It's obvious that she sent you here, or one of her minions. Why would I want to give it to you? More importantly, why would a druid want to give it to her?' Arelat raises a hand, 'No, you don't have to tell me. If I can't trust you, Nimchip, then I suppose I can't even trust myself. Just tell me that it's worth it. Note: You must be “invisible” flagged for this part (this means you have to be done with the other stuff first) You say, 'it is worth it Pathfinder Arelat says 'Then here it is. This is a copy of an ancient text that we have preserved and copied for many long years. The author died generations ago. You should read it before you give it to that witch. Good luck to you, friend.' You will receive 3 Books: Fresh Awakenings Vol. 1, Fresh Awakenings Vol. 2, Fresh Awakenings Vol. 3. Here’s what the books say: (thanks Karbacth) Quote: Fresh Awakenings: Volume 1 My eyes are old and tired now. I can no longer see well enough to write. I make this statement because this will probably be the last story that I tell in my life and I do not wish scholars of the futre to discount it because it is not written in my hand. You shall recognize my style nonetheless, I am certain. This story was told to me by Askr the Loyal, servant of the Storm Lord and my childhood friend. He chose a more direct service to our lord, and for it has gained a lengthened life. This is his curse to bear. I chose the easier path, to live and teach among mortals. Fresh Awakenings as told to Felmire Brightshore by Askr the Loyal, scribed by Bont We ever battle to allow nature to take its course, we fight to retain the natural balance. It is often difficult at times for this is a hard life to practice. We love animals and yet we must not interfere as a lioness stalks a beautiful young doe. So we must remain vigilant without over reaction. Above all, we must teach those that do not understand. This is my belief, though it is not shared by all. There are those who have heard of the discovery of the Unkempt and of their belief that any that would interfere should have their capacity to interfere removed from them. The most common method used is violent death. The truth is that our worship and our natures must be comprised of both philosophies. We must teach those that will learn, THis is shown to us by the gentle nuturing rain and in teh bright hope of the rainbow. It is the lightning and the ripping winds that evidence our lord's violence. The unnatural must be cleansed when it can not be taught. Quote: Fresh Awakenings: Vol 2 There have always been battles between the corrupt and the defenders. The lord of Plagues is ever our greatest enemy. One dark night he manifested in part onto Norrath. A minor avatar of his own flesh pressed itself through the prisons of power that have so long kept the gods from us. This avatar took no form, but spread itself out among the animals and people of Norrath. Many, blessed as life by Tunare, reisted the corruption and were merely sick or died. A few, however, were transformed in spirit. They became corrupted souls and their only desire was to bring chaos and decay to those around them. Many were easily found and destroyed, but some were clever as well as corrupt. Owls, weasels and wolves were the most common of these. Their existence was proven by hunters but they could not be discovered. A council formed. Members of the unters were equally matched by those of the teachers. Their debate was long and adruous. They argured ideas and strategies all night long. The leader of the hunters was a great bear, the mightiest creature in the lands. He insisted that if the individual corruption in the owls, weasels and wolves could not be discovered, the entire species should be destroyed. The teachers, let by an aged snake, were arguing that none of them should be harmed, that should any be discovered they should be captured and treated well until they could be cured. As the evening progressed the only voices that could be heard over the crowed of bickering and sometimes brawling elders was the ground-shaking voice of the great bear, the persistent, slithering teacher's voice of the snake, and the high-pitched voice of a young fox. This fox went from group to group attempting to clarify the opinions of each person. He asked them specific questions to better understand their ideas. As dawn approached five of the council were dead. Ten had stormed off in anger. There were only eight left in the glade. As the sun rose the snake and the bear continued to argue, neither willing to agree with the other. The fox continued to ask for clarification about issues, insisting that the bera explain how best to destroy the owls, as they might be hard to catch and asking the snake how he would keep a weasel imprisoned. It was then that an old wolf entered the clearing. None of the wolves had been invited to the council because all of them were under suspicion. Many wolves were hunters, many too were teachers, but thesilvered wolf than entered the glade was unknown to any of those that remained present. Quote: Fresh Awakenings: Vol 3 He Spoke. "You two, snake and bear, who are our leaders, can you answer just one question for me? I shall leave if anyone here can provide a satisfactory answer and you may continue your discussion""Speak fast, dog, or I shall begin the desctruction of your people with you," rumbled the great bear. "Tell me, then. What does corruption look like?" The snake responded quickly,"It takes the form of disease, most often" "And yet," said the wolf, "disease weans out the unfit. It is natural for disease to take those that it should." The snake glared at the wolf, but was unable to refute this point. The wolf cocked his head at the bear, who had no response at all except to bear his gnarled teeth. The wolf then looked at each of the others in turn. None of them had a reply, until the cold grey eyes of the wolf turned to the young fox. "You are a clever creature, surely you must know what corruption looks like." "Of course!" The fox was also a vain creature, a trait that wolves despise about their smaller cousins. "Corruption is the thing that destroys the strong. It ruins the order of things. It turns things in on themselves, changes their perspective or their course." Foxes are also clever creatures, another trait that annoys wolves. The wolf turned to the bear and asked, "What did you come here to do this night?" As he spoke a light rain began to fall. "That's two questions wolf! Fox has answered you, now get out of here." Wolf then noticed that snake had slithered away while the others were talking. As the rain drifted into the grove crickets began to chirp, as they often do when things suddenly become too quiet for their liking. Wolf glanced over at the young fox in time to see a second pair of eyes appear above his head out of the trees. Wolf turned away into the forest the moment before snake slide his coils around fox's neck. As soon as the wolf was out of sight the misty rain ceased. As the sun rose a rainbow could be seen above the trees the bordered the clearing. Go back to Gravelady Beddia in the evil section of PoK and give her the three books. She will give you a book called Healing Plants and say nothing. Head back to Surefall Glade and give the book to Neria: Quote: Niera Farbreeze says 'That's great!' Niera scribbles some notes as she flips through the text. She then hands the notes to you, keeping the book herself. 'There is some useful information in there. Hold onto these notes until later, you may need them. Give them back to me when you've discovered the identity of that skull.' You get Neria's Healing notes Quote: Text from Healing Plants: The text is nearly unreadable. The language is so old that it bears little relationship to the current common tongue, but it is clearly a form of that language. What you can read of it tells you that it discusses diseases of the skin. It speaks of a ritual created by the solar Tribe of the Dawn. The ritual is for the cleansing of plant-born disease by the creation of a plant that grows alongside the diseased plant and casts spores that harm the disease. The details are written using what appears to be a sub-language that makes no sense to you at all. Seventh Part – Playing Forensics on a mangled head Go to East Freeport and use Find (ctrl + F) or Track to locate Soulbinder Grunson. If you cannot find him then go to loc -1242, -22. Once you reach him... Quote: You say, 'can you identify this mangled head'... Soulbinder Grunson says, 'We soulbinders do not deal in such foul magic, we purged that one from our ranks long ago. You say, 'what one' Soulbinder Grunson says, 'I will not talk about him and I assure you that none of our membership will. If you must know more, talk to a man named Caskin about his friend. I don't remember his last name. Now please go away and don't mention this again.' Find Caskin Marsheart, Bard GM in East Freeport (loc -1088, -911): Quote: You say, 'soulbinder grunson sent me to ask about your friend' Caskin Marsheart says, 'You mean Geadin. Caskin's eyes lose their focus for a moment as he appears to be reminiscing. Geadin was a good friend of mine but I haven't seen him in ten years, not since his problems with the Soulbinders.' You say, 'What problems?' Caskin Marsheart says, 'Caskin was a great man. Yes, I know he went down the wrong path eventually, but he saved a lot of people. He helped form the Soulbinders and, ironically enough, helped to write the rules that they now live by. Unfortunately he wasn't strong enough to live by those rules. His was a drive for success, for achievement, and that was his undoing. His research became more important to him than anything, even more important than people he was trying to help.' You say, 'what research?' Caskin Marsheart says, 'Geadin gyths was, in many ways, a pioneer of soul binding. His research helped to allow the soulbinders to operate, but he went too far. He was expelled from the soulbinders for using some of those that came to him for simple binding as experiment victims, sometimes pulling their souls from their bodis (on accidents he claims) and binding them to a series of gems that he kept on hand. The order of Soulbinders managed to recover those gems and the lost souls and removed Geadin from their ranks. Something that happened at that time, perhaps even something that the Soulbinders did to him, drove him mad.' You say, 'mad?' Caskin Marsheart says, 'He ran off and I haven't heard from him in more than ten years. So you can see why the Soulbinders don't want to talk about him. There's nothing to fear from them, they have one of the most grueling screening processes I've ever heard of. I guess Geadin helped them in that way too. I don't know why you seek Geadin or his type of magic, you don't seem like the sort that would be interested in that sort of thing. I will warn you about my friend Geadin. He is very smart and very insane. If you can help him, I'd be grateful, but keep in mind that he doesn't see people as anything more than a tool. Good luck in finding him. Head over to North Ro and find "a madman" that is Indifferent Con (he can spawn anywhere) and ask him about "Geadin". This gets his attention, then ask him about "soul binding" Quote: You say, 'what soul binding' a madman says 'Again Geadin looks down and his features crinkle in concentration. 'I once knew something about that, I think. Something about. . .' He loses control of his features and for a moment all sense of personality leaves his face. He regains control after a moment and continues. 'I can tell that you are not one of them, so what do you want? I can no longer be of use to anyone with all the noise in my mind. I can rarely remember who I am, curse them.' Again he breaks out in insane laughter. 'Curse me is more like it!' a madman begins to cast a spell. You say, 'curse' a madman says 'They cursed my mind, ruined the only thing that I had, the thing that made them what they are.' For once his face appears clear of the madness and is overwhelmed with anger. 'I can not do my work in this condition! I can't!' He looks at you, his mad eyes looking deep into you, as if they could see your soul. 'You want something of me, something that only I cab give you. Well, I can't! They took it from me, my mind. If you want anything from me, you must free me or there is nothing I can do.' You say, 'free' a madman struggles again to retain his control. 'I can force my tormentors from my mind, but only one at a time. I can never be free unless you destroy them. If you do that for me, I will do all that I can to help you. With your power it should be easy for you to defeat them singly. Will you do this for me? You say, 'i will do this ' a madman says 'Thank you. It will take a moment for me to force each of them out. You must destroy them quickly or they will invade my mind again.' a madman tightens all the muscles in his body as he exerts his will over his tormentors. A haunt spawns. After killed, A Spirit pops, after this is killed... A guardian tormentor pops. And finally when that is killed, A lamented knight pops. This is the last mob. NOTE: Mobs spawn one at a time and when the last one was killed... not all at once. And it's certainly doable solo. They are snareable and rootable but have a bit of HP. NOTE: He apparently has a +/- 120 minute (2 Hour) respawn timer like the other mobs. They WILL despawn if you dont engage. The last mob is Lamenting Knight. After all is said and done the green madman depops and a blue con respawns. Tell him " I still desire it " Quote: a madman laughs outrageously for a long moment, then looks somewhat embarrassed at his own outburst. 'Thank you for your help, I shall never forget what you have done for me. Now, you have a skull that you need to converse with. This I know because your soul is open to me. I can conjure something that will help you with this, if you desire it. You say, 'i still desire it' a madman says 'Very well. Here it is. Only use it in the area where the owner of that head was killed. Now, I have much time to make up for. ' He laughs with much of the same dementia that was evident before.' Soulbender Geadin Gyths Gates. You receive a Soul Stone. ID: A rough, dark stone gem of low quality Port to Toxxulia and run to the Paineel zone in and look at the Skeletons. If the “event” is up wait till an abandoned heretic pet comes by and orders them around. Quote: abandoned heretic pet says 'Speed up the digging my pets!!' a skeleton says 'We are not your pets!!' a skeleton says 'We will speed up when you return our mining caps. There are falling rocks all over this place!! We could get killed!!' After the abandoned heretic pet is gone…. Target the Skeleton on the RIGHT (facing Paineel zone in) and say: Quote: You say, 'what animated heads' a skeleton says 'Heh, so you've heard of that, have you. Too funny if you ask me. Who would want to animate a skull? Darn things can't do any useful work. They can't even talk!' a skeleton says 'Don't you have some living person you can annoy?' You say, 'i want to animate a skull' a skeleton says 'That's rich!' a skeleton says 'You actually WANT that spell? You do know that, so far anyway, only Elia has been able to cast it, right? Not that anyone's trying all that hard. Besides, what could you possibly offer us to get you a copy of the scroll? Nothing, that's what.' a skeleton says 'Hold on there, pal. There's bound to be something that we can get from this. . . druid. Let me think about it for a minute.' a skeleton says 'Hah!' a skeleton says 'Friend, your mind was devoured by maggots years ago. You couldn't think you way out of this tunnel if your unlife depended on it.' a skeleton says 'Shut your trap already. After the centuries that we've been working here, side by side, you'd think that by now you'd have run out of stupid things to say.' a skeleton says 'Hang on, that's it! Look around you, this place is spotless and yet they make us pretend to clean up and poke at the rocks like we're doing something useful. We just want to take a break for a few hours, wander down to the beach, scare someone, maybe even feast on someone's bones or something. That's not askin' too much, is it? All you gotta do is stand here with a pick and tell that idiot heretic pet that you are on the job.' a skeleton says 'Oh, and ya gotta sing the song.' a skeleton says 'Yah, ya gotta sing the song. Stand right were I am and sing it a lot. If you do that, we'll get a copy of that stupid spell for ya, for all the good it will do. So will you it? We don't have all day to wait for... oh, well, yeah, I guess we do.' You say, ‘what song?’ a skeleton says ‘Yo ho. No sun!!’ a skeleton says, ‘A skeleton’s day is never done.’ You say, 'i will do it' a skeleton says 'Ya better hold this.' You receive a Worthless Mining Pick a skeleton says 'Well thanks, pal. We'll be back soon. You just do what we told you to do and we'll get you that scroll you want.' You Hill need to make a hotkey that like this: /say Yo ho. No sun!! /say A skeleton’s day is never done and another hotkey that says: /say I am on the job. What you need to do is EQUIP THE MINING PICK YOU GOT and spam the “Song” hotkey a lot for 30 minutes. When the Animated Heretic pet comes around and says: Quote: abandoned heretic pet says 'Speed up the digging my pets!!' abandoned heretic pet says 'Who on Bertoxulous' blistered backside are you? Where did those fools go off to?' You say, 'i am on the job' abandoned heretic pet shouts 'Well I'll be, a druid that wants to be a miner! Alright then, you keep at it. Don't break a nail or strain your delicate sensibilities!' THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT, YOU NEED TO SAY “I am on the job” ASAP HE ASKS THAT. After 30 minutes the skellies will eventually come back and IF YOU SPAMMED ENOUGH, and you RESPONDED QUICKLY TO THE BOSS PET, they will give you the scroll Animating Heads. NOTE #1: IF YOU ARE DOING THE SONG RIGHT you will get an emote that your voice echoes nicely off the walls . NOTE #2: THE PART OF THE SONG THAT COUNTS IS "a skeleton's day is never done". Pause is NOT needed in the hotkey but you may do it like that if you wish. Make sure you have nothing targetted when singing the song. The echo sometimes ceases to appear on some intervals of time but if you keep spamming it comes back. NOTE #3: NO, you do NOT have to target the abandoned pet when he asks you I am on the job. In fact, DO NOT HAVE ANY OTHER MOB TARGETTED DURING THE MINI EVENT FOR ANYTHING. Either target yourself or make sure you have NOTHING on target. Quote: a skeleton says 'Well, you somehow managed to not piss off the heritic pet and you sang the song often enough, though I don't think your heart was in it. Here's the scroll you wanted. Of course an animated head just moves around. Without a soul in it, it's pretty worthless.' You receive Animating Heads. NOTE: You can do this event right after someone has finished it. IF SOMEONE FAILED IT, THE EVENT WILL RESPAWN IN 2 HOURS APPROX. Eighth Part – The Identity of the Mangled Head Head to Feerrott to the fallen pillar / bridge where the Swamp Terror spawned. MOVE TO THE POINTY PART OF THE PILLAR and combine your Soul stone, Animating Heads in the Mangled Head at THIS loc: Negative 375, Negative 157 You need to do this combine in Feerrott at the location specified above, or your quest will be bugged. NOTE: YOU WILL SEE NO MOB, this is normal. Have nothing targetted and just chat with him in /say You will get this text: Quote: compelled spirit screams as his essences is forced back into the world of the living. 'What is this? Where am I? Who are you? What do you want from me? You say, 'who are you' compelled spirit says 'You don't even know who I am? You summon me back here and you don't even know me? There's no way I'll. . .' The voice wavers as it struggles to deny an answer to your question. The struggle is short, however, and he continues. 'Gah! Fine, my name is Sanmuel Gingerfly of Qeynos.' You say, 'what disease' compelled spirit says 'What do you want to know about disease? I'm kind of an expert. I know something about a great plague that you will soon die from! I helped create it!' You say, 'what plague' compelled spirit says 'I know that it is a special plague, designed by. . .' again he tries to resist speaking, but the power of the gem that binds him into his own skull is too powerful, 'Azibelle and the Afflicted. Oh, she's gonna be mad at me. It will grow in the plants and be eaten by the animals. It won't show any signs for a long time. By then you'll all have eaten something with the plague! I got to deliver some of it to the first victims! I even remember one of the key runes. I. . .' again the hesitation, 'can it to you if you want.' You say, 'show it to me' The skull of the dead acolyte glows briefly and all of the remaining flesh falls from it. An ephemeral rune appears in your hand. 'Place that where that horrible stone was before, in my very own head with that nasty scroll, and you will be able to engrave it into my skull. My poor skull! Hurry up, though, that rune won't last forever. You receive a Disease Rune. Combine the Disease Rune with the Animating Heads in the Mangled Head. You receive a Runed Skull. REST OF THE TEXT: (for clue purposes, thanks Kinaki aka Drithius in the boards) Quote: You say, 'who is Azibelle and the Afflicted' compelled spirit says 'I won't tell you!' The voice goes silent for a few moments and you fear that he might have broken the spell, but his voice returns. 'The Afflicted were created by Azibelle shortly after Mordavin was killed. When the Bloodsabers refused to protect Mordavin, she broke from them and took some key members with her. Glenfire is her right hand, a wicked woman with great power. The others she has brought in are Finnelzi Springworthy, Rendolf Deathbringer, Tehana Elsent and my brother, Bohab.' You say, 'who is glenfire' compelled spirit says 'She's the most powerful woman I've ever met. She's a dark elven shadowknight and if I were you I'd stay away from her. Nodoby has ever beat her in a fight and I don't think she tries her hardest.' You say, 'Who is bohab' compelled spirit says 'I won't tell you anything about him. He protected me as a child in the streets of Qeynos and I will not tell you anything about him.' You say, 'who is Finnelzi Springworthy' compelled spirit says 'Fin? He's a gnome. I suppose he's a powerful necromancer, but it's hard to fear someone that can't see over a low hedge. Besides, I always suspected that he had reservations about our work. I should have had his place in the coven!' You say, 'who is Rendolf Deathbringer?' compelled spirit says 'Heh. He used to be called Rendolf Shelton. He changed his name so he'd sound more like a shadowknight. He's a great fighter, though, so nobody teases him about it. I think he has a crush on Glenfire, but she'd rather kill a human than sleep with one.' You say, 'who is Tehana Elsent?' compelled spirit says 'Tehana is a true necromancer. She studies the lore and the spells. She knows everything there is to know about the undead. She has been studying diseases, but I don't think they really meant much to her except that they make people dead. She was the one to recreate some of Mordavin's work from his notes and repurposed it for Azibelle's needs. She's kind of excited about killing everyone. She is inspired by Azibelle and Glenfire and does most of the support work for the coven.' Head to Surefall Glade, and give the Runed Skull AND Neria's Healing Notees to Neria Farbreeze. Quote: Niera Farbreeze says 'That's an amazing story. So there is a coven of Mordavin's followers out there. This is indeed bad news.' She gathers all of the information she has gained so far. She examines the rune on the skull and the text on healing plants. She then pulls out a worn bag and shows you several blood and skin samples from various creatures. All look sickly to you. Niera looks at you and sighs. 'We have a lot of information now, thanks to you and one of our Rangers. We know the nature of the disease and we know the identity of those that created it. Now we need to find the cure. A council of the learned has reviewed all of the information brought to us so far, and this text confirms our suspicions. We need the help of the Unkempt to find a cure. That is your task now. Find the Unkempt and ask them for help. Take these notes, they will explain the details, if you can find someone to give them to.' You receive Niera’s Research Notes. Go to Plane of Justice. Load Command of Tunare, Call of Karana or Dire Charm. Find the Great Bear. Once you’re in his room, CHARM him with either of those 2 spell or DC. Then Hail: Quote: You say, 'Hail, Great Bear' Great Bear growls at you. 'What do you want? Were you not, what is it you are called, druid? Were you not druid I would rip your head from your torso. What you want had better be important. NOTE: He also responds to Tribe of the Dawn, and responds to Unkempt as well. Give him the Niera’s Research Notes. Quote: Great Bear looks at the paper you hand him. 'I can almost understand this writing. This is not a natural disease. I see that you understand the seed rituals, this is good.' The ursine waves his arms in a way that might indicate that he is casting a spell, though it looks little like the sort of spell casting you know. Two seeds appear in his hands. 'Good. I was not sure that I could grow these here. Take them. One is for your cause, one is for you. Your skin loses its oaken resilience. Your thoughts slow. Your afflictions have been stripped. Your charm spell has worn off. Great Bear growls loudly, 'I shall have my freedom! Guardian of Justice says 'Justice is swift and sure, foolish mortal.' You receive Red Dogwood Seed and Living Brambles Seed. He then leaves … (NOTE: If you get the "NPC cannot be charmed" msg, kill him and try again after he repops.) Port to Surefall Glade again, and give BOTH Seeds to Niera. Quote: Niera Farbreeze says 'Wonderful! These are amazing seeds! I've never seen any just like them before. And you got them from one of the Unkempt. Amazing.' Niera examines the seeds closely while referring to a book called Unkempt Seed Rituals. She wraps both seeds in a soft, moist cloth and hands one of them to you. 'I think I know what the Unkempt meant. This one is for you. Keep it safe. I believe that I know where the other is needed. I have learned much while you were gone and I need to tell you about it.' (after a sec or less…) Niera Farbreeze says 'Others have discovered a method for locating the virus. Our brothers and sisters, along with the help of Shana Liskia in Freeport, have grown a crystal from traces of the disease and that crystal can find the disease. They have called it a Mind Crystal, though I'm not sure why. Take it. I need you to put it to work for us. Go out and use it to find the members of that coven and destroy them. I know that we have few clues as to where to look, but you have been wonderfully clever so far and we're relying on you to hunt them down.' You receive Living Brambles Seed. You receive a Mind Crystal. Ninth Part – Something Wicked this way comes Head to South Qeynos and look for "a Furtive Figure", blue con to 70. He is inside the Lion's Mane Inn building (he spawns in the room that's in the hallway behind the counter - first door on the right. He wanders out to the counter frequently). Upon getting near him your crystal will emote. You must kill him. Root / dot works as it is close quarters. He hits for 600 dmg, so keep him rooted. He doesn't have that many HP. Doesn't summon of course. Drops a Hasty Note A Hasty Note when opened says: Quote: It is time. Meet us at midnight at the ring as soon as you are able. We have something for you. Head to South Karana, to the Druid ring at loc -6041,-3306 in the South East corner of the zone. Wait till 12 am (MIDNIGHT), 3 NPCs should spawn: Finnelzy Springworthy, Tehana Elsent and Randolf Deathbringer. When they spawn they will start talking. DO NOT wait for them to be finished, just pull them with snare or they will gate. They gate at 1:20 am game time. Here is their dialog: Quote: Finnelzi Springworthy says 'I can't believe that we're here waiting for that boy again. You know he should never have been given a spot in the coven, he's too unreliable.' Finnetzi Springworthy mutters under his breath. Glenfire Telzir glares at Finnelzi. Rendolf Deathbringer says 'Haven't you heard? One of your Erudite cohorts in Paineel has already done it. Silly, if you ask me. Animating heads? What good is that? Tehana Elsent says 'It doesn't matter if it is any use to you, fathead. It's a matter of being able to do it at all. We've always needed the majority of the body to get it animated properly. The ability to animate parts of the body might lead to some new avenue that we haven't thought of yet.' Glenfire Telzir says 'In a few weeks none of that will matter.' Tehana Elsent brightens up. 'That's true!' Finnelzi Springworthy says 'About that. I know it's importaint to all of you, but. . .' Glenfire Telzir says 'Shut up, Fin.' Azibelle Spavin says 'That's long enough. Let's go. It's his fate if he doesn't show up soon.' Note: Azibelle and Glenfire should be untargettable and won’t agro These 3 mobs are snareable and rootable, they hit for 680 dmg max or so. They cast dots, dispell and can summon pets if you let them sit talking for too long. They can be soloed, you just have to keep on your toes and kite them around. You can also agro them and they will not depop while you get some people there. They will drop: Finnelzi’s Crystal Fragment Rendolf’s Crystal Fragment Tehana’s Crystal Fragment Take these 3 Crystal Fragments to Shana Liskia, the Enchanter Guildmaster in West Freeport. Quote: Shana Liskia says 'Well these certainly are interesting. You say there might be more of them on those necromancers that escaped? Well here, take this. Find all of them and place them into this bag to keep them safe. Then bring them all to me and I'll examine them more closely. I can tell you that they are similiar to the Mind Crystal, but it appears to have different magical properties. I have never seen anything like them and I suspect that they are not from Norrath. You Receive: Crystal Fragment x3 Back Small Padded Bag. Do not combine the crystals yet, you still got 2 more to get. Now head to Harbinger’s Spire. Stay at zone in. Make your group go into the THIRD room on the LEFT from zone in and clear adds while you stay at zone in. When they are ready head over to them and you will spawn Glenfire Telzir and Azibelle Spavin. They hit for 800-1000, sort of like Kod`taz mobs. Snareable, Rootable, Mezzable you name it. When you kill them they will drop: Azibelle’s Crystal Fragment Glenfire’s Crystal Fragment Bohab's Crystal Fragment Now, combine all the crystals in the bag. You will get: Full Padded Bag. (NOTE: These last two fights are on a 1:30 - 2 hour repop timer like all the other epic events) Take this bag back to Shana Liskia in WFP. Quote: Shana Liska takes the crystal fragments from the pouch. She applies a drop of liquid to it. The liquid turns the crystal white where it spreads. These small crystals are easier to work with than the Mind Crystal. They also differ from the Mind Crystal in that they are from the Plane of Discord. Take this mixture and find something to enhance its magical power and you just might be able to purify the Mind Crystal. I have no idea what that might be, but I know what it should be. You'll need two components. One will increase the power of the mixture, something with a lot of magical power. It needs to be a liquid or powder to integrate properly. And you'll need a stabilizer, something to help the mixture and the new material to remain stable. This influences the kind of attunement that the crystal takes on during the process. It should be something from nature if you want the result to suit your tastes. You'll have to find someone that knows of something about it among the druids for help on what to use. You receive: Bowl of Foul Smelling Liquid ( 3 Slot ) Tenth Part – Purifying Crystals is a Druid’s work! Head to Abysmal Sea and find Silanda Leafdew. She is standing outside, in front of the room where the brew barrel is and most of the baking / brewing merchants at loc -307.60, 205.53, 116.07. Quote: You say, ‘Hail, Silanda Leafdew’ Silanda Leafdew says 'Hi. It's a wonderful view. I'm not sure that it makes up for what we've done to get here, though.' You say, 'what stabilizer?' Silanda Leafdew says 'A stabilizer? Well, there are several in nature. What do you need it for?' You say, 'I need to purify a mind crystal' Silanda Leafdew says 'Really? I have been consulted about the Mind Crystal, but I have not had the chance to see it yet. Please, let me see this crystal.' Give her the mind crystal. Quote: Silanda Leafdew says 'This is a very interesting item. I sense that it was not grown naturally. For all of its other flaws, that might be the most severe. Hmmm... let me think about this a moment. There are certain kinds of moss that I think might work well for you, probably some of the heartier mosses that are found in the wooded areas of Kunark. I don't know who you are working with and I probably don't want to know. But if they created this crystal it is not a druid. I suspect that the directions you have been given will indeed work to remove the nasty taint that it carries. I think, however, that you will need something more than just moss. You'll need some way to allow the crystal to grow into the natural form that it wants to take. This can probably be done after you purify it. Please, come back to me when you have done so and let me examine the crystal again. Maybe I can help.' Now, port to Emerald Jungle and forage “Emerald Moss”. Head over to Natimbi. You need a group for this part and the event will spawn when you get close to it. So get a FD puller or a bard and a normal group make up. We have no idea on the respawn of this event yet, but im betting 2 hours. Set up over at the KodTaz zone-in stone which is marked in Mapfiend's map as "Runed Stone" in the North West corner of the zone. By this time the event will have spawned. 10 Reborns will spawn and 1 Ritual Conduit. Have your FD puller pull the Reborns 2 or 3 at a time. Rebornds are snareable, rootable, mezzable. Try to pull the ones around the Ritual Conduit - and also try to pull to the KT zone stone. After you kill a few of the Reborns, the Ritual Conduit will despawn and a Noc Juggernaut will spawn. Continue to kill the reborns until they are all dead so you can get the Juggernaut free. BOTH The Ritual Conduit and Noc Juggernaut are tethered to the Center of the Platform, they will warp back and drop aggro (leached like PoTime mobs). The Reborns hit for around 600 and the Juggernaut hit for around 1400 MAX tho it was rare to see anything over 900. Hand of Ro works wonders on these, they weaken quite a bit when HoR'd. NOTE: Upon the Juggernauts death, a chest HAS A SLIGHT CHANCE of spawning. This is just incentive loot for your friends. I got a nice set of Sleeves that were attuneable. Mutamite Plate Sleeves of War Loot the Juggernaut. There you will find "energized noc blood" Combine this Blood in the bowl with the Emerald Moss and the Mind Crystal You receive: Clear Mind Crystal Eleventh Part - Botanics Go back to Abysmal Sea and Hand the Clear Mind Crystal to Silanda Leafdew Quote: Silanda Leafdew says 'I knew that coming here would show me a way to aid nature! This is a lovely crystal, but it is still marred at the core where it was forced to grow unnaturally. If you can find a way to . . . I don't know . . . replant it so that it can regrow, this would be the most precious crystal I've ever seen. You will need to find a fertilizer that will be potent enough to restart the growth process. There is no soil that I know of that could do it. You'll need to get the best soil you can find and supplement it with something very fertile. You'll probably also need a special pot to put it in, though I don't know what that would be made of. It too would have to be very potent to focus the energy of the crystal and allow it to regrow.' Go to the Ruined City of Dranik. In the map look at the tunnels in the right, they are located kind of North East from Bloodfields zone in, go in until you get to first right, as soon as you go down the right path, you get an emote, its the next left, inside the room. The emote says: Quote: The ground shakes violently and a deep thudding sound rolls across the land. A mob called A Ruined Earthshaker will spawn. He hits 1450 dmg and AE FDs. Take 3-5 groups (take more if necesary, especially if you're elemental gear or lower). AE FD is Point Blank. Has a DD component that hits fro 760 damage. It's Magic Based with a resist adjust of -275. It has a range of 300. It also KBs (knocks back). So quick heals with a few mgb heals, and make sure your tank is always standing after AE FD so agro doesn't get screwed. Also, the golem memblurs itself during the fight so make sure your tank can get agro fast! Once you kill him he will drop: Chunk of Energized Clay Go to Abysmal and make an Aerated Pot Shell by combining an Aerated Pot sketch (bought from the pottery vendor) with a Block of Clay (bought as well) and 1 Water Flask in a Pottery Wheel. The combine your Aerated Pot Shell with the Chunk of Energized Clay you got in a Kiln. You will make: Reinforced Aerated Pot Twelfth Part: The Final Fight Head to Kithicor Forest with a small raid. A mob called "Blackened Treant" should be up near the lake, he is KoS. You can make someone pull him to zone. He hits for 900, has Single Target Rampage, doesn't summon, highly resistant to spells and is Immune to run-speed changes. Upon his death 8 to 10 Mini treants spawn called Blackened Branches. They hit for 300ish, snareable, rootable, normal resists to spells, nothing special, just alot of them. Once the last one is dead you will get this emote: Quote: A wave of sorrow flows through the forest Blackened Dryad will spawn. This is your raid target. She's Red con. Hits for 1400, Single Target Ramp, has an AoE named Withering Glare which is negative 500 to STR, DEX, and ATK. Mob has a TON of HP. Dryad will drop Blackened Earth. Combine the Blackened Earth, Living Brambles Seed, and Clear Mind Crystal in the Reinforced Pot and you will get the following emote: Quote: You plant the Mind Crystal and the Seed of Living Brambles in the pot. The pot grows warm and immediately you see a vine sprouting from the soil. The vine continues to grow at a tremendous rate. Brambles grow into the heart of the crystal where the core impurity is and split it. They continue to grow at an astounding speed and soon burst the pot and form the Staff of Living Brambles. You Receive: Staff of Living Brambles MAGIC ITEM LORE ITEM NO TRADE Slot: PRIMARY Charges: Unlimited Skill: 1H Blunt Atk Delay: 31 DMG: 34 Dmg Bonus: 15 AC: 10 DEX: +30 STA: +20 CHA: +20 WIS: +30 HP: +195 MANA: +195 SV FIRE: +20 SV COLD: +20 SV MAGIC: +20 DoT Shielding: +2% Required level of 65. Effect: Nature's Blight (Any Slot/Can Equip, Casting Time: 0.8) Recast Delay: 360 seconds, Recast Type: 6 Focus: Silence of the Snake WT: 2.1 Size: MEDIUM Class: DRU Race: HUM ELF HEF HFL Slot 1, Type 4 Slot 2, Type 8 Effect: Nature's Blight Diffuses your target's mystic protection, allowing direct damage spells to do more damage to them. Focus Effect: Silence of the Snake Causes creatures to be less hateful to any heal or damage spell that you cast. THE END. For epic 2.0 info look for the Epic 2.0 Walkthrough and Info thread. Basic FAQ (Frequently Asked Questions) and false rumors 1) You must be lvl 60 to start epic 1.5 or Seed side quest. You do not need to have OoW installed and registered. 2) You must either have Nature Walkers Scimitar (druid epic 1.0) or do the side quest, Seed of Wrath (see quest information above) to equate having epic 1.0. 3) Please read the forums before asking the same question that other 200000 people have asked in channel. 4) You will NOT lose epic 1.0 anywhere during the epic 1.5 and 2.0 quests. 5) Poitaz from Bertoxxulous was the first druid serverwide to optain the epic 1.5. Category:EverQuest Category:Quests